Ahora lo Se
by Enide-Kant-BlackBlueFox
Summary: Los sentimientos de Hanamichi por Kaede Rukawa..., todo lo que piensa y siente mientrás está tirado en el suelo de un descampado después de una pelea..... SLASH YAOI.


Ahora lo se  
(Slam Dunk y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
No puedo más....., me duele todo el cuerpo...., creo que no puedo ni levantarme... Esta tarde he salido a pasear, después de la lesión de hace un par de meses estoy desanimado y sin ganas de nada.... nunca imaginé que no botar esa pelota naranja cada día podría llegar a afectarme tanto...., cuando salgo con los de la gundam tampoco es como antes... no me dejan pelear cuando hay bronca con otra banda...  
  
Las gotas de agua caen por mi cara, abro los ojos y veo que está lloviendo... pero no se desde cuando...., intento levantarme pero me duele tanto los golpes que no puedo, la espalda me duele muchísimo, siento como si me hubiesen tirado una gran roca encima... , el agua empieza a encharcar el suelo, y a mojarme la ropa...., pero no me puedo mover.  
  
Ya han pasado muchos meses desde que te conozco..., la primera vez que te vi me causaste una fuerte impresión, acabaste con todos esos gorilas tú solo y por unos segundos te admiré... hasta que dijiste tu nombre.... entonces te odié, te odié por ser la persona a la que Haruko ama...., te odié en ese momento y por muchos después, te envidié, tú lo tienes todo... chicas, popularidad, respeto, ser el mejor jugador de basket del equipo...., club de fans...., y yo.... yo solo tengo a mis amigos de la gundam..., tu tenías lo que más quería...... pero.............. me di cuenta, a ti todo eso no te importa, tu no buscas popularidad, no buscas tener a chicas detrás todo el tiempo, no te interesa Haruko... ni siquiera sabes como se llama..., sólo te interesa el basket... quieres ser el mejor. Me siento una mierda..., me merezco estar aquí tirado en el suelo mojándome y llenándome de barro... no merezco nada más por haberte tratado así........, ahora lo se, en estos meses me has demostrado muchas veces que lo que se supone que era un odio mutuo era sólo cosa mía, que tú nunca me has odiado.... incluso me ayudabas! .... y yo.... yo te lo pagaba a patadas y a insultos.....  
  
_Ru.... Rukawa........... Lo siento....... lo....  
  
Cierro los ojos de nuevo, me gustaría que al cerrarlos volviese atrás en el pasado, cambiarlo todo desde el momento que te vi en la terraza del instituto, y en vez de golpearte... ayudarte y curar las heridas que esos gorilas te hicieron......  
  
En el partido contra el Shoyo.... fue cuando me di cuenta por primera vez de que te preocupabas por mi..., si hacía una falta más me expulsarían, tú lo escuchaste todo, sabías que se aprovecharían de mi para marcar puntos... y cuando ese nº8 iba a hacer canasta tu le hiciste falta y me defendiste.... y luego otra vez....., hasta que al ver que no reaccionaba viniste a hablar conmigo....tu frase la tengo muy grabada en la mente... , me dijiste "Ey.... Estás paralizado, Tú no eres así" .... yo te miré sorprendido...y no dije nada.... pero a partir de ese momento reaccioné.....  
  
_¡¡maldita sea!! ¿¿¿¡¡Por qué me ayudas siempre!!??? ¿¿por qué?? Tendrías que odiarme....  
  
Siento unos pasos.... y como una lata es botada a un lado, abro los ojos cuando noto que ya no me caen gotas en la cara....... y aquí estás, mirándome con tu mirada de hielo azul.  
  
_Do'aho... ¿qué te ha pasado? _ me preguntas mientras te pones de rodillas, no te importa mojarte.  
  
Sigo mirándote, mis ojos se empañan y empiezo a llorar.... se que no entiendes lo que me pasa.  
  
_¿Te peleaste verdad?.... ¿por qué?  
  
Te miro y aparto la mirada, tus ojos azules parecen leer todo dentro de los míos.  
  
_Se metieron con alguien importante para mi. _ dije al fin...., la verdad de la pelea es que escuché a unos envidiosos criticándote, y te llamaron maricón de mierda porque no salías con ninguna chica... ¡¡y ellos qué saben!! No te conocen... nadie te conoce..., ni siquiera yo......, pero de todas formas te defendí, no podía permitir que te dijesen eso..., que ensuciasen tu nombre con sus palabras..... y aquí he acabado... en el suelo de un descampado lleno de barro.....  
  
_Do'aho. _ me dices cuando empiezas a ayudar a levantarme... pero ves que no me puedo mover y por un momento veo tu rostro de porcelana poner una mueca de miedo..... ¿¿tienes miedo Rukawa??...  
  
_No puedo moverme.. _ te digo. Me miras preocupado.  
  
_¿¿Te han golpeado en la espalda?? _ tu voz suena temblorosa.  
  
_Sí. Tus ojos se cierran en un suspiro y entonces poco a poco me cargas en brazos y me haces sujetar el paraguas mientras me llevas.  
  
_Perdona. _solo atino a decir eso.  
  
En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra, solamente una mirada es suficiente para hablar... ,me miraste y cerré los ojos mientras me recostaba en el hueco entre tu cuello y el hombro....me gusta tu olor.  
  
Lo próximo que vi al abrirlos fue una habitación y yo tumbado en una cama de sabanas negras. Lo siguiente fue ver tu cuerpo a mi lado, tu piel de porcelana y tu pelo alborotado.... eres tan bello, tan perfecto, tan lejano y tan frío como una estrella.... una estrella de hielo... pero caliente por dentro.... yo se eso, se que te preocupas, que sufres, que tienes sueños, alegrías..... no eres un autista, yo lo se, ahora lo se...... al igual que se que ahora te quiero.  
  
_Te quiero Kaede Rukawa.....  
  
Te acaricio el pelo apartándotelo de la cara para así poder observarte hasta que abras esos ojos azules que tanto amo.  
  
_Gracias.... gracias por estar siempre aquí sin que te lo pida, gracias Kae....  
  
_De nada.  
  
Abro los ojos como naranjas..... ¿¿lo has escuchado todo??  
  
_Yo también te quiero, pero como me vuelvas a despertar te mando al suelo. _ Me lo dices mirándome fijamente, pero en tus ojos no hay hielo... hay un brillo especial y en tu cara de póquer hay una sonrisa juguetona. Cuando reacciono te sonrío y me acurruco entre tus brazos....  
  
_Te quiero Hanamichi. _ me repites.  
  
Alzo la cabeza para mirarte, tienes los ojos cerrados, para volverte a dormir.... y entonces te beso.... un beso suave en los labios y me vuelvo a acurrucar entre tus brazos.... y me duermo.... con el olor de tu pelo, de tu piel.....con tu calor........ sintiéndome inmensamente protegido y amado.  
  
Pasó medio año, y ya me pude volver a unir al equipo justo para los nacionales... para ese entonces aún nadie sabía que somos pareja... pero saben que nos llevamos muy bien y que gracias a tu ayuda me recuperé tan pronto.... si supieran la de mimos que me dabas por las noches.... jejeje... Y esta es nuestras historia... como del odio al amor hay un simple paso.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~  
  
Espero que os haya gustado!! Es mi primer fic de Slam Dunk!!! ^_^ (estoy enamorada de Rukawa..... aish.......*___*)  
  
Enide Kant de Black Blue Fox  
  
-Miembro de la Orden Siriusana- 


End file.
